


长兄如夫

by kammy2019



Category: 2wish
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammy2019/pseuds/kammy2019





	长兄如夫

tin好像突然不能呼吸了，眼底闪着奇异的光。  
猛地将还在委屈的控诉着，哽咽的指责着自己的can扑倒在沙发后座上。  
can还未回过神，tin掠夺性的舌头却早就撬开牙关在口腔扫荡，来不及闭合的嘴角，唾液顺着下巴滑落，带着肆的吻，霸道的在唇齿啃噬。  
然后那个吻慢慢转移，从耳垂，到脖子，最后停留在胸前。  
隔着衣服被舔弄胸前两处，can的身子软成了一滩水，脑袋如同浆糊了一半，无法思考。  
迷迷糊糊间，他听见tin吩咐司机找个地下车库将车子停下。  
然后手被tin抓起来覆在了某个个部位。  
手掌覆盖的位置热烫一片，甚至连一跳的一跳的血管都感觉得到，can的脸蹭的红了，想把手缩回去，却被tin紧紧按住。  
带着些许恼怒，can开口【你放手……#放手……】  
tin轻笑，低头，依旧在can被吻得红肿的嘴唇上辗转，一只手紧紧的抓着can的手，隔着裤子在下身反复揉搓。  
另一只手却从can的衣服下摆，探了进去，然后沿着腰线上滑。  
can被压在座位上，被吻得动弹不得，只听见唇舌接触的水声，心也砰砰乱跳。差点就要窒息的时候，才被tin放开。  
他喘著气，车内的温度好像也升高了一样，雾气凝结在玻璃上，模糊了窗外的一切。  
tin的喘气声也沈重起来，回荡在他耳边，情色至极。  
生怕tin要像上次一样把他就地正法，can僵硬的躺在座位上一动也不敢动。  
黑暗中tin的异色眸子紧紧锁著他，喘气声也越来越重，就像围困猎物的狼越走越近  
几秒的时间过得无比漫长，can心里逃跑的想法终於升到了临界点，刚颤抖著想要推开tin，并且挪动一下身子，就被tin握住腰近乎是用拖的抱在身上，火烫的部位顶在他大腿内侧。  
can还来不及挣扎，脸就被扳过狠狠吻住。  
跟上一个吻完全不同地，tin好像要将他拆吃入腹一般，can觉得自己的唇舌几乎都要融化了，然後被tin尽数吸进肚子里。  
忽然觉得身上一凉，才发觉外套竟已被那人去掉了。  
tin的手已经伸进了can最里层的衣服，四处游走，手上略凉的温度引得can不断颤栗。  
【哥……不要……】can求饶，试图唤醒tin的意识，他们是亲兄弟，不可以的。  
然而，他的那声哥，除了给tin心里上添加了一丝乱伦的暴虐之外，没有起到任何作用。  
反而像性爱中的情趣，为tin的欲望再添了几火。  
他置若罔闻地拉开can裤子的拉链，伸手进去握住了can的柔软。  
【呜……】最私密敏感的部位被那人就这样轻轻松松捏在手里，又是摩挲又是揉搓，can拒绝：的言辞完全没法说出口，全被断断续续的呻吟替代。  
他胡乱拍打，手打到车窗上才意识到现在是在公共停车场，反射性地赶紧捂住嘴，却被tin一把扯开来，又扯下领带捆起来，环绕在tin脖颈後面。  
【乖，叫出来，我喜欢听。】tin的声音在耳边响着，舌头在can的耳廓舔舐，然后牙齿轻轻的咬住了can小巧的耳垂。　　  
【疼……】can刚想出口斥责，tin右手一使力，他就完全语不成调。  
那个脆弱的部位被tin换著手法力道折磨，快感像鞭子一样抽在身上，can连腰都直不起来，完全瘫在tin身上任tin抚弄，脑袋被快感烧得像一团浆糊，原本要坚决拒绝的话此刻抛到了九霄云外，连口中逸出的甜腻呻吟也顾不得了。  
tin还没折磨多久，can就完全受不了了，原本弓著的背一下子挺直向後弯去，白浊的体液全喷在了tin衬衫上。  
tin轻笑，用手指沾了沾can的液体，嘴角上翘，【好快。  
　　……  
can根本无力反驳，一直抱著tin的脖子喘息，tin把can的衣服掀到胸口揉捏著，手指若有似无地按压著殷红的乳尖。  
can还没从高潮的余韵中回过神，又被胸前奇异的快感逼得叫出声来。  
他的脑袋完全迷糊了，浑身无力的瘫在tin的身上，怎么会这样？  
他们是亲兄弟啊。can迷迷糊糊的想。  
tin的手指蘸著他体液伸入体内的时候，can终於忍不住抽泣出声来。  
【放开……呜呜……哥……不可以的的。】  
他将头埋在tin的脖颈，眼泪湿湿的打在上面，黏腻腻的一片。  
【可以的。你看……你也不讨厌。不是吗？】tin的声音在耳畔想着，带着诱惑，带着哄人的温柔。  
手指却毫不停留的，继续往can的体内探去。  
异样的感觉从身体泛开，不是疼痛，却带着火热般的让人难受。  
can的眼角更加红了，身子也不自觉的扭动。  
tin的长指在can体内拓展了一会儿，便退了出来，托起can的臀，低低说了声【我进去了。】  
没有任何停顿，那么霸道的侵入，让can猛的叫出声。  
【啊！……】  
can根本来不及准备，就被tin握著腰掐著臀往炽热的性器上狠狠坐了下去。  
tin的性器一上来就插到底，甬道一下子被撑大，灼热的火烫焚烧著他脆弱的内壁，can反射性地就直起腰向後弯折，脑袋都碰到了车顶。  
还没等can喘过气来，tin已经掐著他的臀开始了进攻。  
can被tin举高又狠狠坐下来，每次都插到体内最深处，can开始还能跟得上节奏，後来只能任由tin疯狂顶弄，攀著tin的肩胡乱呻吟，把那人肩背的衬衫都抓破了。  
体内炽热e的性器简直要把他烧坏，他真的觉得他的灵魂都沾上了tin的气息……  
【再叫大声些，说不定会有人听见过来查看哦。】tin勾了勾嘴角，身下猛地一用力，直直的让can又喊出了一声。  
尖利的声音在空廓的地下停车场显得尤为刺耳，can的猛地捂住自己的嘴巴，闭着眼睛摇着头。嘴里发出呜呜的声音。  
被抽插的太凶猛，眼泪也不听话地溢出眼眶。好像每一次性事，他都会被tin逼出眼泪来。  
嘟嘟嘟，猛地一阵汽车的喇叭声响起来，车灯闪着，然后在他们的车旁停顿了片刻。  
can身子猛地一颤，他似乎看到那车上的人若有似无探过来的眼神。  
被发现的恐惧让他浑身僵硬，连带着身后也开始不停的收缩。  
他死死的抱着tin，阻止着tin的动作，眼睛却 盯着那辆车子，丝毫不敢发出声音。  
车主在听不到奇怪的声音后，驱车离开。  
感觉让tin的呼吸变得更加粗重。  
等can缓过神来，却陡然发现体内的巨物竟更大了。  
【你……】他又惊又怕，刚要说话，便被tin堵住了唇，接著便是狠戾一顶，让他连呻吟都呻吟不出来。  
被打断的tin简直像疯了一样，掐著他的臀往上托又往下按。  
can的身体已然完全不受自己控制，被tin毫无章法地摇来摇去。  
性器在tin腰上摩擦，衬衫略有些粗糙的质地让他也逐渐硬了起来，可是距离高潮始终差了那麽一点。  
手被tin绑住，又不能自行抚摸，快感临门，就差那麽一脚，can没办法，只能勉强於tin的顶弄中挤出话来【哥……】  
tin却像是早知道了一般【想射了是不是】  
【呜……】与亲哥做爱，并且还获得快感这件事让can脸烧的通红，刚刚那声哥已经是用尽了力气，现在要他承认自己想射，他实在是……  
tin却心情颇好【叫声老公，就让你射】  
can紧闭著眼摇摇头，跟亲哥乱伦已经超过常理了，又怎么能叫tin老公？  
can呜咽着，抗拒着不肯开口，下身却一热，性器被tin握在手里，tin竟然伸出麽指堵住了出口。  
……太……太过分了……  
tin恶魔般地在耳边低语【叫啊……叫一声就让你射】  
can摇摇头，捂着嘴巴不肯开口。  
tin轻笑，一边狠戾地在他体内顶弄搅动，一边揉搓著他幼嫩的性器，从尖端，到皱褶，到小球，无所不用其极地调戏玩弄。  
can哪里受得了tin娴熟的挑逗，快感全涌上来，却又被阻挡著出不去，他无法可想，一边抽泣一边摇头，似在求tin大发善心放过他。  
【受不了了？受不了就叫啊】  
tin抽插得更激烈，can被顶得浑身发抖，脑子里沸腾的全是欲望，嘴唇抖抖索索，语无伦次地不受控制地就叫了出来【老……老公……】  
【乖，大声点】  
can已经全无意识，不假思索地就大声喊出来【老公……啊！……】  
tin不但松了堵住出口的麽指，还狠狠揉搓了两把，把can送上了高潮。can的后穴立时就缩紧，绞得tin也干脆射了出来。  
【呜……】终於得以释放又被灌了满腔热液的can差点窒息过去，只能无力地倚著tin喘气，小口小口的温热气息喷在tin脖颈处，让tin又膨胀起来。  
感觉到tin的欲望又在复苏，can急得哭了【不可以……不要。  
tin知道can一时无法接受的，做一次已经是极限，生理上倒是其次，心理上这一关，事后总是过不去的。  
他压抑住自己的冲动，深呼吸了几下，才托起can的臀让两人交合的部位分离。  
tin刚射出的滚烫浊液也顺著秘口流出来。  
tin替他松了绑，扯了纸把can身上的浊液擦干净，又替他穿好裤子外套，然后将人放在旁边的座位上，搂在怀里狠狠的亲了好一阵，才掏出手机让司机回来接他们回去。


End file.
